Proudly So
by Brittana99
Summary: First ever fan fiction. Just some brittana one shots. I'm terrible at summaries.(I also have dyslexia, sorry for any mistakes)
1. Before the Purposal

Chapter 1 – Before the proposal

Santana POV

It's been three weeks since I bought your engagement ring and now we are going back to Lima, the place we fell in love.

I had to make sure that you had everything that you are gonna need in your suitcase, extra sock and hoodies, to stop you from going in mine and finding the ring.

On the fight to Ohio you slept like a baby. I've always love how you sleep on my shoulder and hold on to me for dear life whenever we fly. I give you a kiss on the temple, you open your eyes and look at me with those big blue eyes and asked why did I wake you? I tell you it's because I haven't said I love you in about an hour. You giggle at how cheesy I was being. We finally touch down at the airport and all of a sudden I get butterflies in my stomach, knowing that this was the being of the rest of our life together.

We get to your parents' house, the place of so many memories. You open the door and your mother is there to welcome us with open arms. She asks us about our flight and how living in New York is. As you are talking to your mother I can't help but stare at you. You're so beautiful, I'm one hell of a lucky girl to have you in my life. Your mother ask if we were able to cook our own dinner as she had to work nights. I volunteered to, if I'm going to be your future wife I need to work on my culinary skills. I get the chicken breast out the fridge and giggle silently to myself, remembering the time Sue told me to hit you in the face with one. I get out the frying pan and melt some butter. You come up behind me and hug me, giving me mouse kisses on my neck. I ask why the sudden display of affection? You simply reply with just because. The little thing like this make me fall for you even harder. After dinner we cuddle on the sofa and watch TV. When we cuddle it's like to piece of a puzzle, always meant to be together. I fell asleep in your arms and we stayed like that until the morning.

Today we are going back to McKinley to help Rachel get back the Glee Club.

You come out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel. I couldn't help but look at you, you ask do I like what I see? Of course I like what I saw, you're my girl. You walk over to the bed, where I was sitting, and dropped the towel as you did. That towel wasn't the only thing that dropped, my jaw is practically on the floor. God how I love morning sex.

We get in to my car, chucking our bags in the back. As we pull of Beyoncé's "Love on Top" came on the radio. You turn the volume up and look at me, waiting for me to start singing, knowing that this is our favourite song. All the way there we sang our hearts out. I love that you can be incredible hot to super frecking smart to a complete dork. You don't understand how happy you make me. I park the car in the same spot that I did when we were back in High school. You walked ahead as I locked the car, I ran to catch up with you, grabbed your hand, smiling like an idiot at you, trying to make you laugh.

We get in to the choir room and head to the back row, the place where I counted the times you smile at me and died when you didn't. It seems that most of the alumni came back for this week, almost as if they knew that something magical was going to happen this week. Lady Hummel and Gay Berry introduce the lesson for the week, "Jagged Little Tapestry", finally a lesson on Rachel hair extension, I blurted out. It made you laugh. Kurt and Rachel still don't have this teaching thing down like Mr Shue. So I volunteered us to go first, as I did this it came to me, that when I'm going to ask you to marry me, to be mine for infinity. Tomorrow is the day that we become one.


	2. The Night Before

Chapter 2? – The Night Before

It was the night before Brittany and Santana's wedding and the two brides agree that they were going to stay at different houses tonight. This was going to be a long and hard night for Brittany as she finds it difficult to sleep without the warmth of the fiancé next to her.

Brittany got out the shower and walked down stair to see Whitney and Pierce standing there.

"Take a seat, sweethe;art." Her mother asked. Brittany nodded and sat on the sofa.

"Brittany, dear. How are you doing?" Pierce asked his daughter with a concerning look on his face.

"I'm fine, Dad, why are you asking me? Is there something wrong? Is Santana okay?" Brittany blurted out, trying not to panic.

"Everything is fine, pumpkin. But… Mrs Sylvester called me yesterday, she said that you had a panic attack and you kept saying that you can't marry Santana. Do you want to talk about it, baby?" Whitney explained, looking at Brittany as a tear came down her daughter's check.

"Well… San…Santana came in to my room yesterday when I was trying on my dress and… you know its bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. So I started to panic." Brittany explained, tears running down her face.

"It's okay Brittany." Her father said, giving her a hug. "It's starting to get late, I think you should go to bed. Big day tomorrow"

Brittany got up and gave her parents a hug and thanked them for giving her a great start to life.

The blonde got in to her side of the bed and rolled over to see the empty space and sighed. She looked at her phone to see if her wife-to-be had text her. Britt smile to see that she had.

**From San: Hey babe u asleep? Xx**

**From Britt: No cant sleep without u :( the bed feels empty without u xx**

**From San: Same :( my mam said that this is going to make us stronger. xx**

**From Britt: I luv u soo much, I cant wait until tomorrow xx**

**From San: I love u 2, soon 2 be Mrs Pierce-Lopez ;) xx**

**From Britt: can u ring me? I want to hear ur voice xx**

**From San: sure. R u okay? xx**

**From Britt: I don't know**

After that last text a worried Santana rang Brittany.

"Hey, Britt baby, you okay?"

"Yeah and No. My mom ask why I had a panic attack earlier."

"Aww baby. I wish I was there to cuddle you and give you some sweet lady kisses"

"I wish you were here too, babe"

"It also most 1am, we should real go to bed, we're getting married tomorrow"

"I can't wait, honey. But no matter how hard I try I just can't get to sleep. Can you sing for me?"

"Hahaha sure thing sweet checks, any request?"

"Can you sing Songbirds?"

"Of course I will."

Santana started to sing softly down the phone to the blonde.

**For you, there'll be no more crying,**

**For you, the sun will be shining,**

**And I feel that when I'm with you,**

**It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world**

**to you, I'll never be cold**

**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**

**It's alright, I know it's right.**

**And the songbirds are singing,**

**Like they know the score,**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**Like never before.**

**And I wish you all the love in the world,**

**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**

**And the songbirds keep singing,**

**Like they know the score,**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**Like never before, like never before.**

Santana finish the song with a tear in her eye, all the memories came flooding back.

"Hey Britt, you awake?" The Latina said quietly. There was no reply. "Britt, I love you so much, you have made me the most happiest girl the world. Thank you for being in my life. I love you.


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3 – Surprise

It's been a tough couple of months in the Pierce-Lopez house hold. After two years of marriage the girls decided it was time to have a baby. They finally found the perfect donor, to their surprise happened to be Artie. Months of looking and he was right there all along. There first four tries were unsuccessful, but this did not dishearten the couple. Santana hope that the fifth time was the charm as she hates to see Brittany be disappointed when she takes the test every month. It's hard for Santana too, to see her wife going through all these insemination and at the end of the painful procedure for it not to be successful.

* * *

One day as Santana came home from work she stopped by the couples favourite pizza shop as Brittany was grumpier than she normally is and Santana knew that one way to make her wife happy it was to bring her home a pepperoni pizza.

The brunette opened the door and called out for her wife. "Hey Britt, I'm home. I picked us up some pizza for dinner, is that okay?" Santana waited a second, there was no reply. Normally, when Santana gets home from work the blonde comes running in like an excited puppy. Santana just stood there for a minute. Still no reply. Maybe she didn't hear her, maybe she's in the shower or listen to music in the study/dance studio.

"SANTANA!" Brittany screamed. The Latina's heart sunk, she dropped her hand bag and put the pizza box on the table next to the door that was meant for mail.

"Where are you, baby?" Santana shouted back as she ran into the kitchen looking for her wife. There was no reply again. This made the brunette worry even more. She turn the corner and ran up the stairs as fast as possible, trying not to fall up the stairs doing so. She opened the door to their bedroom and ran in. Nobody was there. She called out to Brittany again. "For God's sake Brittany, where are you?" She said with panic in her voice.

"I…I'm in the… Bathroom" The blonde said quietly. Santana ran into the bathroom to see her wife standing there. The Latina rushed over and checks the blonde from head to toe.

"What the matter? Why did you scream? Is everything okay?" Santana asked Brittany, still checking her to see if she is okay.

"I'm fine" The blonde said simply. Santana looked at Brittany, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Britt, you gave me a heart attack. Don't ever do that again" The Brunette said sternly. "So, what is it? What is this surprise that is so important that you made me do laps of the house to find you?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand" Brittany replied. Santana did as she was told and closed her eyes and held out her hand. Brittany placed a pregnancy test in Santana's hand. "Open your eyes, babe." Santana opened her eyes slowly, curious to what Brittany putt in her hands. She look down at the stick. Positive. She looks back up at Brittany.

"Are you sure?" The Brunette asked. Tears in her eyes. Brittany nodded, tears in her eyes too.

"Hundred percent. I've taken like eight test. All say the same." The dancer replied. Smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my God, Britt, you're having a baby. We're having a baby." Santana said, tears streaming down her face. She gave Brittany a kiss and then knelt down and lifted the blondes t-shirt up and gave little mouse kisses on Brittany stomach. "Hi little baby." Santana said to the tiny baby growing in her wife's stomach. Brittany gave Santana a hand to help her up. The blonde wraps her arms around the Latina's neck and embraced each other.

"I love you so much" The dancer said. Giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too. I can't believe that we're having a baby." The brunette replied. "Let's go and have some of that pizza before it gets cold. Okay?" Santana grabs Brittany hand and lead her down stairs.

* * *

"Go into the living room, I'll get the pizza. You can put a movie on if you want or we can watch TV, it's up to you. Do you need anything? Drink? Extra pillows?" Santana asked, picking up her handbag from the floor and hanging it up. Then picking up the pizza from the table.

"You're cute when you get all panicky and worried, but the thing I need the most is that pizza the smell of the pepperoni is driving me crazy. And San, can I have some green tea please." Brittany replied, smiling at her wife.

After they ate their dinner, the couple decided to binge watch 'Friends' on Netflix. Santana looks down at Brittany to see if she is asleep. The Latina giggle when she found out that she was. 'All this excitement must of wore her out, bless' she thought to herself. Santana placed her hand on the dancer's stomach and smile, the next couple of month are some she will never forget.

* * *

A/N: Hello, thanks for reading. Make sure you leave a review, it would really help. Also leave me a request for a story. Till next time mis amigos.


End file.
